Final Fantasy X After the Ending
by Evelynn Black
Summary: Yuna is devastated after the loss of the only romance she ever had, but is there hope?


Final Fantasy X After the Ending...

Author's Notes: I started this fic after I first finished FFX. Note that I cried my eyes out at that time, and being the silly little eighth grade girl that I was, I decided to write myself a happier - and sappier – ending. ((Obvious spoiler warning!)) Enjoy! Constructive criticism (or flaming, if that's what it takes...) always appreciated!

Lady Yuna, Spira's most accomplished summoner, sat on the edge of a pier, staring at the sunset. _I never though it would end this way,_ she thought. _I always thought I would be the one to die. Never did it cross my mind that it would be Tidus who would die... disappear, I guess. _Hearing footsteps, Yuna turned around. It was Lulu.

"Come," she said. "It's getting late, and you need your sleep. We have a couple of rooms at the Luca Hotel..."

Yuna stood up and followed Lulu to the hotel, not saying anything. Now that her speech to the public was over, she saw no need to speak. She was in so much emotional pain; she was afraid that if she tried to say anything, she would only cry.

The hotel was a cozy one, so Yuna put on her nightgown and went straight to bed. Lulu explained that Wakka, Rikku, Kimarhi, had other rooms. She then dressed for bed and told Yuna good night. Once Lulu was asleep, and everything was quiet, Yuna was alone with her thoughts. It was then that the pain set in. Before she knew it, she was clinging to her pillow for dear life, crying her eyes out. Unfortunately her crying woke up Lulu.

"Are you okay?" she asked.

"No," said Yuna. "No, for once I'm not okay."

She buried herself in Lulu's arms, sobbing.

"I just... can't believe he's gone! Vanished, just like that!"

"I understand," said Lulu. "Remember, the first summoner I guarded died... Just know... that kind of wound never really heals. It hurts for a long time. That much I have learned the hard way."

Yuna nodded, continuing to cry.

"I know," she said. "Now... I feel like I can never go on..."

"Yes," said Lulu, "but you will go on."

Unable to respond, Yuna eventually cried herself to sleep.

Hazy... nothing but a beautiful dream... Somehow, something was different... not wrong, not right... All she knew what that she was not ready to give up. Maybe there was still a tiny chance that he would come...

Half asleep, Yuna wandered out to the pier, and began once again to whistle. Hearing her, Lulu woke and walked out to go talk to her.

"Yuna," she whispered, "you know he won't come. Now come back inside... it's cold and dark out here."

"I wouldn't say that I were you, Lulu!" said a familiar voice.

With that, Lulu was knocked to the ground by a huge splash of water.

"What - - huh? What on earth...?"

Tidus jumped out of the water, waving at Yuna.

"Hi!" he said. "How ya doin'?"

"Wow! I – I don't understand," she said. "I thought you were dead! How'd you get here...?"

"Well," said Tidus, "remember what the fayth said about me and my old man? We're 'more than just a dream.' So I guess... I had been in reality for so long that... I don't need a fayth anymore. It was sorta scary. After I jumped, well I guess I had accepted death, or... vanishment, whatever. When my body disappeared, I saw the farplane... saw my dad. So I guess I was there... and then all these pyreflies were swarming around my soul, if that makes sense. And then I had this weird feeling... like I was flying backwards... and all of a sudden, I wasn't in the farplane anymore. I had my body back, and I was falling! Luckily, I fell into the water... and I've been swimming all day. I'm tired!"

"I think I understand," said Yuna. "Oh... Hey Lulu! We're going inside now..."

Lulu stood up, wringing out her nightgown. She had been listening to what Tidus had said, so she had no need to talk to him. Once inside the hotel, Yuna lay down in bed, and Tidus lay down next to her.

"I love you, Tidus," she whispered. "I really love you..."

Tidus smiled, the wrapped his arm around her. Within moments, they were both asleep.

When Yuna awoke the next morning, she was reluctant to open her eyes. _It was such a wonderful dream... but he can't possibly be here... If I open my eyes, it'll just be Lulu..._ Slowly, she lifted one eyelid. He was there. _Oh! _She thought. _He _is _here!_ Happily, she shook him gently.

"Tidus! Wake up!"

They walked out to the dock and sat there watching the sunrise. Smiling, Yuna realized how symbolic that sunrise was of the new life she and Tidus were about to begin.

The End


End file.
